


Something New. Something Different.

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Masturbation, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Draco has always told Pansy everything about his private life. This time, it's different, however.





	Something New. Something Different.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Daily-Deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/) September prompt: Back to Hogwarts.

_Rough hands grabbed at Draco's hips. Blunt, bitten nails dug into his skin, leaving red marks in their wake. Sharp teeth nipped at the skin of his throat. A breathy moan vibrated through his chest–_

"Draco!"

He jumped violently, knocking over the ink pot sitting on his desk. Red ink spread slowly, threatening to ruin his Potions homework.

"Fucking _fuck_, Pans. What?"

Scrambling to grab his wand, Draco shot a glare over his shoulder. Pansy stood in the doorway to the girl's dormitories of the new eighth-year common room, her arms crossed and a frown to match Draco's own on her face.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past minute. Why are you so distracted lately?"

Draco had to hold back a laugh. _Because I keep remembering what it's like to be sucked off in the library_ probably wasn't the best way to answer that question. Images of red lips and deep green eyes flashed through his mind, causing his cheeks to heat. His frown deepened as he cleaned the spill.

"Draco?" Pansy's footsteps tapped softly on the wooden floor as she moved closer. "_Oh_. Really? Who is she?"

Tucking his wand back up his sleeve, Draco straightened. "Pans–"

"Or he?" Pansy's eyes narrowed. "It's not a girl this time, is it? There was that one from Durmstrang in fourth year, but you haven't been in touch with her for a while now, right? Come on, Draco, you know you can tell me."

He really couldn't. He'd _like_ to, very much so. But no. Pansy wouldn't understand. Hell, Draco barely understood it himself, sometimes. Shaking his head, he tried to force himself to stop frowning.

"There's nothing to tell. Not yet, anyway."

Pansy's response was cut off as the door to the common room opened, admitting a group of people all talking and laughing together. Draco watched as her face closed off, the attentive expression being quickly replaced by disgust.

"Come on, Draco. Let's go to lunch."

She spun on her heel, brushing past Potter with her head held high. Draco met his gaze as they passed each other. It wasn't long, but long enough to have him adjusting himself in his trousers as he stepped out of the door.

*~*

"Pansy suspects something."

Draco grunted as he was shoved back against the cold stone wall of an abandoned classroom. Potter was on him immediately, his hands rubbing over Draco's stomach beneath his shirt. They never took their time. With the threat of being discovered constantly hanging over their heads, there was no time to spare, really. Draco's head fell back as Potter's teeth nipped at his skin.

"She wants to know what you're doing?"

The words were breathless, panted against Draco's throat. He grinned.

"She wants to know _who_ I'm doing."

Potter groaned, pressing close. A shudder ran through Draco as he felt the pressure of Potter's hard cock against his own. Grasping Potter's arse, he dragged him even closer, grinding forward. Sharp shocks of pleasure shot through him, causing his eyes to squeeze shut tight.

"Ah–" Potter's hips jerked. "Ah – M… Malfoy…"

Potter froze, a deep moan vibrating between them as he came in his jeans. Draco's hand immediately dropped down, rubbing rapidly against his own erection. The sound of Potter's harsh breathing combined with the hot friction had him tipping over the edge in just a few seconds. Potter leant against him as they slid to the floor of the classroom.

"Sorry," Potter panted not long after. "Been thinking about that all day."

Draco merely nodded. His eyes were still closed, the relaxation that generally followed an orgasm causing his muscles to twitch as they loosened up. He had been thinking about it all day as well, ever since meeting Potter's eyes that morning as he and Pansy exited the common room. Not that he would admit it to Potter.

"What did you tell her?"

There was a curiosity to Potter's voice that forced Draco's eyes open. Lying on the floor, Potter's back was propped against an old desk, and he was watching Draco intently. His glasses sat crookedly on his face, his lips were red and wet, and his eyes unfocussed. Draco licked his lips.

"Nothing."

One of Potter's eyebrows rose upwards. "Nothing? Really?"

"Well, what did you want me to tell her? 'Oh, nothing, Pans. Just remembering how quickly Potter made me come when he sucked me off in the Restricted Section the other day with a group of students studying in the next row.' I'm sure that would have gone over well."

The wide grin that spread over Potter's face sent a shiver down Draco's spine. Shifting, Potter spread his legs, giving Draco a look at the growing bulge in his jeans.

"I knew you got off on knowing there were other people right there. Pervert."

Before Draco could object, Potter moved. Tangling his hand through Draco's hair, he tilted Draco's face so he could mash their lips together in a rough kiss. All thoughts of objections cleared from Draco's mind immediately as Potter straddled him and began rocking in his lap.

*~*

"Boot?"

Draco frowned. "No."

"Goldstein?"

"No."

"Macmillan?"

Draco's frown deepened. "Pans–"

"Corner? Thomas?" Pansy leant closer, clearly having difficulty keeping her voice down in the library. "It can't be Longbottom."

Draco's nose crinkled as insult flittered through him. "Give me _some_ credit, will you?" he hissed. His eyes flicked over to where Madame Pince stood behind her desk, her gaze drifting towards them. "Leave it alone."

Pansy seemed to have made it her mission over the past few days to discover whoever it was that had been keeping Draco distracted. Her guesses so far had been… ridiculous. They hadn't been limited to their own year. No, she had, in fact, begun with the year below them, almost as though she thought it impossible for Draco to want to sleep with anyone in their year.

"Why won't you tell me?" There was a touch of sulkiness to Pansy's voice. "You've told me about the other people you've been with. Why is this one different?"

Draco's eyes went straight back to Madame Pince. She was watching them closely, her hawk-like gaze sharp. He sighed.

"Maybe because this one _is_ different, Pans. Look." He held a hand up to prevent her from interrupting him, and began packing his books up. "I will tell you who it is. I swear. Just give me some time to… well, get used to it myself."

Pansy's eyes narrowed as she watched him. "Potter."

Draco dropped his ink pot. "Fuck off, Pansy."

*~*

Potter's eyes were hooded and unfocussed. His mouth was open so Draco could see the very tip of his tongue. His hair – always so messy – stood out at all angles where Draco had tugged on it. Harry Potter post-orgasm was just… so unbelievably hot that words literally failed him.

"Come on, Potter. You're not the only one getting off tonight."

Draco sat in an alcove near to the eighth-year common room. It was close to midnight and freezing cold. That didn't bother him, however. Not when he had Potter there to warm him up. Stretching out, he glanced pointedly down at the bulge in his pyjama bottoms. When Potter didn't react quickly enough, Draco nudged him with his foot.

"Alright, alright, calm down." Potter groaned as he moved to kneel in front of Draco. "You know, if you hadn't been in such a hurry, then we could have–"

"Shut-up, Potter. I don't come to you for a bloody lecture."

Something sparked deep in the depths of Potter's eyes. He licked his lips as he squatted in front of Draco, his hands placed gently on Draco's thighs. Draco's heart thudded against his ribs as Potter leant in.

"I want to fuck you, Malfoy."

Draco's stomach jolted, his breath left him and his mind went completely blank. He tried to swallow, but found his mouth dry.

"What?"

His voice was hoarse. Potter grinned.

"Not now. You wouldn't last." One of Potter's hand grasped Draco's cock, stroking him slowly through the material of his pyjamas. "But I want to fuck you."

"I–"

Potter leant even closer, his hand speeding up as he brushed their lips together softly. "Slowly, Malfoy. I want to fuck you slowly. None of this meeting in dark corners to get off in a few seconds."

Draco's mind was still buzzing. "You… You want…"

"_You_, Draco."

Potter claimed Draco's lips in a harsh kiss then. Draco was so far gone that that was all it took. He moaned deeply as his body spasmed again and again. Potter didn't stop stroking him until he was finished and beginning to soften. Their breath mingled for a few seconds as Potter broke the kiss and merely stared at him.

"Let me know."

*~*

"Draco?"

_I want to fuck you, Malfoy._

"Draco?"

_Fuck_. The image of Potter's lips forming the word had been stuck in Draco's mind all morning. He'd been even more distracted that day than before, he knew. But, really, what could anyone expect of him? He was only mortal.

"Draco, for Merlin's sake, will you pay attention?"

Draco blinked. The potion bubbling before him was a bright pink so harsh it nearly hurt his eyes.

"Shit."

He scrambled, trying to work out just where he had gone wrong. Pansy sat next to him, her own potion a deep burgundy red, as it was supposed to be. She shook her head as she handed him a packet of ground hedgehog quills.

"Daydreaming of Potter?"

He ignored her. Professor Slughorn was making his way slowly down the middle aisle, checking everyone's potions as he went. Draco bent forward, reading quickly and trying to adjust his potion to get it the darker colour it was supposed to be. Something popped as he added the extra hedgehog quills and the potion bubbled dangerously close to the rim of the cauldron, but it slowly began to darken.

"'Thank you, Pansy.' Why, Draco, it's no trouble at _all_. That's what friends do for each other, right? Help each other out?"

Draco resisted rolling his eyes, but only just barely. "Thank you, Pansy." He grinned when she nodded regally to him, a small smile touching her lips. "But I'm still not telling you who it is."

Pansy huffed out a sigh. "I don't know _why_ you're insisting on being so, so…"

"Private?" He cast a glance her way to see her lips pressing together in frustration. "It's almost as though I want my private life to stay that way. Shocking, I know."

"Oh, like you have ever wanted anything in your life to be private before. It was always 'oh, Pans, don't mind me, just making out with this random fifth-year.' Or 'look, everyone, look at the massive amount of extremely expensive chocolate Mother has sent me from France!' Or even 'is _that_ where I left my full to the brim bag of money? Oops!'" She was grinning at him when Draco threw a disbelieving look her way. "You have never had a private life, Draco. Everything about you is open and free to the public."

He shrugged. "Well, now I have something worth keeping private."

He allowed the words to just sit between them as he worked on the potion. Slughorn was getting closer by the second, praising some potions and shaking his head in disappointment at others. Draco stirred counter-clockwise seven times before reversing and stirring seven times clockwise. The potion now looked more red than pink, at least.

"Do you love him?"

He nearly choked. Waving his hand before his face, he stammered an apology to Slughorn. "Inhaled too quickly, Sir." When Slughorn turned back to the Hufflepuff he was currently speaking to, Draco glared at Pansy. "I am not even nineteen years old, Pans! I'm not out of school, I don't know what I want to do with my life. Why would you ask me that?"

She smirked. "Draco, I've seen you go all gooey-eyed over all kinds of people before. This one seems different."

He cleared his throat, still trying to stop himself from coughing. "He is different. Just not _that_ different. Not yet."

"Ah, so the possibility's there, then? Good to know. Will I actually know who he is before the wedding, or will it be a surprise?"

Draco sighed. "At the rate you're going, you'll be lucky to receive an invitation."

"Oh, very good, Miss Parkinson, very good!"

Draco frowned down into his potion as Slughorn interrupted the conversation. With Pansy distracted, he took the opportunity to scrawl out a quick note to Potter.

_Yes._  
Meet me in the classroom at midnight.  
D. 

*~*

Potter was breathing heavily by the time they had managed to remove most of their clothing. The mattress they had transfigured slid a little on the old stone floor as they landed on it, limbs tangled and skin slick with sweat.

"Need… I need…" Potter pulled back, muttering a lubrication charm. "Take the edge off."

He circled both of their cocks in his fist as he lay back down on top of Draco and began to stroke. Pleasure shot quickly through Draco's limbs, and he grasped Potter's hair, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss.

Potter had practically pounced on Draco the second he had entered the room. They were both frantic; always had been when it came to this. Tonight seemed different, however. Beneath the urgency, there was something else, something that Draco couldn't quite understand. Not that he had the brain power to work it all out at that moment. Breaking the kiss, he arched his back, reaching for orgasm.

"Potter… Yes…"

Potter let out a deep groan, his hand speeding up further. "Come… come…"

Draco's hips jerked, giving him just enough friction. His orgasm crashed through him in waves. He could hear Potter groaning and, a few seconds later, felt his weight land on his chest. Hot and sticky, Draco wriggled, trying to get comfortable.

"Sorry." Potter was breathless again. "Just needed…"

Draco nodded. "Yeah. I know."

They lay there for a few minutes, just catching their breath. When the stickiness on his stomach became a little too much, Draco sat up, reaching for his wand.

"So, er," Potter began as Draco cleaned them up. "Have you ever… er… done this with anyone else?"

Lying on the mattress, his hair stuck to his forehead and his cheeks flushed red in the dim light, Potter looked like he had been soundly fucked already. Draco's insides fluttered.

"No. Have you?"

"No."

Draco nodded. "Alright, so…"

"There's a charm. It's supposed to help with the–" Potter paused, waving his hand in Draco's general direction. "You know, the stretching and lube part of things."

Draco nodded again. "I know."

Potter sat up. "We don't have to, you know. I mean…" His eyes travelled up and down Draco's body. "I want to. Believe me, I really do. But, if you're not ready, then I won't push it. I am more than satisfied with what we've been doing."

Draco caught himself nodding again, and frowned. They never talked. It seemed such a strange thing to think of when faced with the opportunity of having sex for the first time, but they never talked. His parents talked. All the time. But then, his parents were happily married and had been in love for many years. Perhaps he was overthinking it? Pansy often told him–

"Draco?" Potter smiled when Draco jumped. "It can wait. _I_ can wait."

Moving slowly, he knelt before Draco and tangled a hand through his hair. With his cheeks still flushed and his lips parted, he really did embody the image of _sex_ that Draco held firmly in his mind. Opening his mouth, he allowed Potter's tongue to slip inside.

Sliding his hands around Potter's waist, Draco pulled him closer, falling back onto the mattress. _This_ he could do; _this_ is what they were incredibly good at. One of his hands slipped down to squeeze Potter's arse. Nudging Draco's legs apart, Potter slipped a thigh between them. He was hardening again against Draco's hip already. Pushing against the mattress, Draco rolled them over so he was on top.

"I will want to." His voice was rough and slightly breathless again. "With you. I swear."

Potter's eyes were dark as he stared up at Draco. "Just not yet. I get it. I can wait."

Draco's tongue flicked out to wet his lips. "In the meantime…"

He slid down Potter's body, kissing and nipping at the flushed skin as he went. When he reached Potter's cock, he didn't hesitate. Potter groaned deeply as Draco took him into his mouth. He hardened rapidly to his full length inside Draco's mouth. The musky scent of sex filled Draco's senses as he hollowed his cheeks, sucking Potter as far down his throat as possible without choking.

"Draco, Christ, that's…"

Draco hummed, causing Potter's hips to jerk. He brought his hand up and ran his fingers through some of the remaining lube from earlier. Using his mouth to suck on the head, Draco began stroking Potter, twisting his wrist every now and then to give him extra friction. Potter bucked and moaned, groaning out Draco's name every few breaths. When he couldn't resist any longer, Draco reached down and began to touch himself as well.

"Draco… Draco… I, I can't…"

Draco hummed again, brushing his tongue against the underside of Potter's cock. Potter came with a yell, shooting his release into Draco's mouth. He swallowed rapidly, thankful that this was the second time Potter had come, so there wasn't too much that he missed. Once Potter fell back onto the mattress, Draco could concentrate on himself.

Lying on his back, he gripped his cock and increased his pace. His eyes closed and his mouth fell open, panting as he neared climax. He reached down to give his balls a squeeze, massaging them as he rubbed the tip of his thumb beneath the head of his cock. With a last twist of his hand, he was coming.

"That was the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen."

Draco opened heavy eyelids. "Huh?"

"I need to just watch you more often."

Draco blinked. Potter was lying next to him on the mattress, his eyes fixed on Draco's face.

"You watched me?"

Potter let out a chuckle. "Of course I did. Wasn't going to turn down a free show, was I?"

"Who's the pervert now?"

Potter leant over for a soft kiss, his fingers tracing light patterns on Draco's stomach. He fell asleep soon after, his hand still resting on Draco, almost possessively. Draco merely stared up at the ceiling for a few more minutes, thinking things over.

This had the potential to be the start of something more than just a quick fumble in the corridor or the library. In fact, if they could pull it off, this could be something that lasted. Glancing over at Potter lying asleep beside him, Draco smiled. It could even be something worthy of telling Pansy about.


End file.
